


fated

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, The Reason Why, middle school!soonhoon, prequel to hold me tightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon are both praying for their secondary gender to be different than what all the people around them is expecting. One of them succeeded. But did he really?





	fated

**Author's Note:**

> //trigger warning//  
> — mentions of bullying and minor violence.
> 
>  
> 
> — this is special chapter 4/5 of HMT. this is also the reason why~ yes. the reason why.

It’s the 3rd school already.

Jihoon breathed heavily. He’s trying to tie the new necktie his new school sent him.

“Young master!” Mingyu called him. “Let me do that for you.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that, Mingyu.”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Mingyu said. He practiced all night to do this: to do Jihoon’s necktie for him.

He noticed the older’s silence.

“Why are you quiet? Do you miss your old school already?”

Jihoon shook his head. “Hell no.”

“Then why?”

The other sighed. “I’m tired transferring schools, Gyu. I just hope nobody knows I’m an heir to our company this time.”

Lee Jihoon is tired of people and their not-so good intention towards him once they realized his family’s social status.

“Are you still thinking of that girl?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon shook his head. He liked this girl. Said girl is not even sparing him a glance.

But when it was leaked that he’s the heir to the largest entertainment company, she started clinging onto him.

Add the fact that his old school already held the diagnostic exams to determine their secondary gender.

Jihoon prayed hard to be a beta.

But as expected, he’s an alpha and he hates it so much.

 

 

“Why is the world like this?” Jihoon mumbled when he saw a group of middle schoolers (their uniforms are the same as his) bullying a kid.

“Hyung, I told you not to take the subway. It’s scary.”

Jihoon is already walking towards the kids when Mingyu pulled him back.

“Hyung, don’t. You told me, you want to lie low.” The younger reminded him. The young alpha clenched his fists.

“Gyu, I can’t stand this.”

Mingyu just shook his head. “Just turn your head away, hyung. Your identity is more important. I’m sorry, I can’t let you.”

 

 

“Kwon weakling! Kwonweakling! Give us your money.” One of the bullies demanded Soonyoung.

“I-I don’t have any.” Soonyoung answered weakly. His father will get mad again if he knew that there’s no money left on his allowance again.

The other laughed. “You need to learn to submit to me this early, Kwon. I’m more than sure I’ll be an alpha. While you? You’ll be an omega.”

The other kids laughed with him.

“Omegas are always lower than alphas. Do you know what’s their purpose in this world?”

The bully leaned closer to Soonyoung’s ears. The latter is already trembling.

“They’re just a couple of holes to fuck for alphas like us.”

Soonyoung felt tears already streaming down his cheeks.

“So, what are you gonna do? Give us your money quick.”

 

 

“Seokmin, I’m really tired. I wish I could just transfer to your school. I hate the kids here.” Soonyoung called his best friend on their break. “Am I really going to be an omega? I want to be an alpha, Seokmin,” he cried.

“This is why I told you to ask your dad to transfer you here,” Seokmin said. “Your diagnostic exam is tomorrow, right? Pray hard you’d be an alpha so you can slap them all with your result.”

Soonyoung sobbed harder. He is in the clinic right now.

This is where he goes whenever he wants to hide from everyone.

Kwon Soonyoung has always been the target of all the bullying in their school. His classmates are calling him names because he’s a softie.

He can’t even hurt a fly.

He disconnected the call, hugged his knees and cried harder.

He’s thankful the school nurse is always out and he can let out all his emotions here.

Soonyoung was startled when he heard someone yawn.

“W-Who are you?”

“Is it really a big deal?” He heard someone say. It’s coming from the bed next to him, the curtains are separating them so he can’t see the other’s face.

“W-What?” Soonyoung asked.

“If you’ll be an alpha, beta or omega,” the stranger answered.

“I bet you never experienced getting bullied that’s why you’re asking me that.” Soonyoung bitterly replied.

The other scoffed. “Nah, people are telling me I’m not gonna be an alpha because of my height. They told me I won’t even be able to protect my omega with this body.”

Soonyoung stopped crying. He was about to remove the curtains separating them when a hand stopped him.

Sparks of electricity ran through him when their skins touched.

“Who are you?”

“Sorry, I’d prefer if you won’t know who I am,” the other said. “Whatever dynamics you are in, I hope you accept it wholeheartedly. It doesn’t define who you are.” Soonyoung heard some rustling.

“Where are you going?”

  
The stranger yawned again. “I thought I already found a silent hiding place. Turns out it’s noisy here, too.”

He heard the door closing. He immediately ran to see who’s that student is but he found no one.

“Who are you?” Soonyoung’s heart is beating so fast inside his chest.

For the first time in his life, Kwon Soonyoung didn’t feel so alone.

 

  
The next day, Soonyoung went to te clinic again giddily.

The diagnostic exam is moved to next week. He didn’t know why he felt relieved.  
He went to his usual bed. The curtain is still separating him from the other bed.

  
Soonyoung cleared his throat.

No one answered.

He carefully tried to take a peek but his shoulders slumped when he found no one.

He sighed.

“So, he won’t be coming back again. Kwon Soonyoung is alone again.”

 

 

“Kwon Weakling, we meet again.” the bully slung his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “How about you treat us to lunch?”

“I-I don’t have any money. Please, I’ll just treat you on another day.” Soonyoung begged.

“I’m afraid there’s no other day.”

In the end, Soonyoung ended up in the clinic again.

“Where did you get that?” The school nurse asked him.

“I-I tripped.” He answered as he winced in pain.

“If someone is bothering you, you can tell us.” The nurse told him.

Soonyoung just shook his head.

 

  
“You are a big, fat liar.”

Soonyoung almost fell from the bed when he heard the voice again. He felt his heart beating fast again.

“Y-You are here again.”

“I can’t find any peaceful place. This school is so chaotic,” the boy said. He can’t help but agree.

 

Every day, Soonyoung always goes to the clinic every break to talk with the stranger who makes his heart flutter.

The other guy is still refusing to show his face and he won’t tell him his name, too.

“Then, I’ll just tell you my name.” Soonyoung offered one day.

“No, please don’t.”

  
The smile on Soonyoung’s face fell. “Why?”

 

He heard the other sigh. “I don’t want to be attach to people.”

Soonyoung heard his heart broke.

“But I want to be your friend,” he said softly.

  
“Don’t get attached to me. I might just disappear tomorrow. I’m someone who can’t be anyone’s friend.”

 

 

“Seokmin, I think I like someone.” Soonyoung gushed over the phone.

“Don’t tell me, that clinic guy you don’t even know, Soonyoung. Seriously, you’re too pure for this world. He can’t even show his face to you. I bet he’s ugly.” Seokmin snorted.

“Shut up, Seokmin! I don’t care what he looks like. Whenever I talk to him, this world seems like a better place to live in. This world seems like a safe and peaceful place for everyone. It’s just amazing how he makes me feel that.”

 

 

  
“It’s finally the diagnostic exam tomorrow,” Soonyoung told the other. He’s really nervous.

The other boy just hummed.

“Whatever your dynamics is, don’t be afraid. I am here.”

Soonyoung never felt this safe all his life.

“Promise?” He held his pinkie finger out between the curtain.

He was startled when the other linked his pinkie finger with him,too.

“Promise.”

 

 

To determine someone’s secondary gender, he or she must undergo several tests.

A blood test is one method. They will draw blood from someone’s scent gland.

Another is instincts test to test their nature.

“Why did you take another diagnostic exam, hyung?” Mingyu asked Jihoon who just finished his instincts test.

The other just shrugged. “For second opinion?”

“You don’t really want to be an alpha, do you?”

Jihoon pursed his lips. “Alpha or not, I just want to be me.”

 

 

  
“The result will come out later.” Soonyoung fidgeted his fingers. He’s still nervous.

“I told you not to be bothered with that, right?”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Soonyoung replied.

“I want to tell you something.” He heard the other clear his throat. “I think I want you to know my name already.”

Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “W-what? Really?”

“You sound too excited. I figured, I want to be your...” The other paused. “...friend.”

Soonyoung felt his heart racing inside his chest again. “M-Me too since day 1.” He took a deep breath. “I—actually feel safe whenever I talk with you. Even if I haven’t seen your face, I think I...” he was cut off when the other’s phone rang.

He heard him turn his phone off.

“Please, continue.”

“I like...”

The phone rang again.

The boy grunted. “Hello? Why?”

Jihoon froze when he heard what Mingyu just told him.

“Hyung! Everyone is talking about you. your identity is exposed again.”

He hesitantly ran outside the clinic. He took one last glance to the other hospital bed. “I’m sorry. I hope we meet again.”

He was about to take a turn when he bumped into someone. Lots and lots of paper scattered on the floor.

Jihoon figured they’re the result of the diagnostic exam. He helped pick up the papers.

“I’m really sorry.”

He put the last paper inside the envelope. He’s praying hard they’re not mixed.

 

 

Soonyoung felt alone again. He kept coming back to the hospital bed the next few days but no one came.

He didn’t even get to hear the gossips his classmates has been talking about because he’s still thinking of that boy.

His first love.

Their home room teacher is already announcing the result of their diagnostic exam.

But Soonyoung’s mind is somewhere else.

“Will I be able to see him again?” He sighed.

Soonyoung felt everyone’s gaze on him.

He looked at his classmates and found them looking at him, their mouths agape.

“Kwon Soonyoung, you’re an alpha.”


End file.
